3 years Voyage
by KodokuLaymant
Summary: This Story shows a little more in depth about what happens to the trolls and the kids in their 3 year voyage.


**Hello All, This is my first story i have ever written on a story that I just started reading so bear with me**

**Thank you**

===== Be :Rose

_Ugh the hangover i have. Its unreal and it hurts like a bitch. I can't believe we are only 6 months into this dumb journey and i have become an alcoholic_. I lift myself from the bed hearing the bottle that i fell asleep with crash to the floor, shattering " Fuck…." i mutter to myself knowing i will have to clean that up later. I keep walking until i reach the bathroom, it too is a mess. I cup water in my hands and splash it in my face. I jump and shiver as the cold water runs down my neck, and over my collarbone. I shake my head and look up at the mirror to see that i sloppily scrawled something with lipstick. it reads : K toodey. I stare at the text a moment before realizing that it means i have my date with Kanaya today at 6. I lean back and stare at the clock on my night shelf, it reads 4:12:09pm and i sigh knowing that i will have to get ready. I close the door and start running the cold water then i begin to…

===== Be : Clock

Tick Tock Tick Tock

4:45:50

Tick Tock

===== Be : Rose ( again)

Now that i am fresh and clean i put on a nice casual dress with my God Tier on the band that wraps around my waist. I Look in the mirror and smile knowing that she will feel underdressed for the occasion. I walk back to the bed and pick up the Green Package with a little tag: To Kanaya , From Rose. YI smile wider knowing that she will love it. I slip on a pair of black converse and walk out my door, starting to Kanaya's Hive. After a while you start humming a little melody to pass the time. I check my watch and see the time , 5:50:27. _Good, i'm early. _I knock on her door and smile hiding the package behind my back. She opens the door and I smile wider than i have all day " Hello Kanaya". She looks puzzled and checks her clock " Oh Hello Rose, I Thought We Were Going To Meet At 6?" . I walk closer, smiling at her " Its close enough plus…" I thrust the package into her hands and smile wide " I got you something". She looks down at the package and gasps " Its My Favorite Color, Thank You Rose" She hugs me Tightly and hug her back, her not even looking at my dress. " Open it" I say pulling away, sitting on the chair that resembles a couch without legs. She plops down next to me and opens it carefully. "Oh My Jegus Rose, Its Beautiful" She Holds up the dress that i had for years but i recently capachaloged her shirt and the dress and used the cards to make her a dress that is her size, has her the symbol on her shirt, and is her favorite color. She holds up the dress and lets the bottom flow down, its smooth sleak and very her. " I'm glad you like it, you wanna try it on?" I smile and blush slightly. She smiles and nods before scampering up the stairs and shutting her bedroom door. After about 5 minutes I get curious about what's taking her so long. I stalk my way up the stairs and slowly open her door. " Kanaya are you…" I stop and stare at her, my mouth wide open in shock. She turns and smiles at me shyly and i take a mental picture. She looks like a princess, the dress hugs her body tightly and shows off her figure. " Woah…" i say shocked beyond reason, my cheeks must be as red as hell right now. "I Like It Alot Rose….Thank You" I feel her fingers intertwine with mine and i pull her close and hug her. But its more than a hug, its warm and soft…..i think its just her. " Kanaya…. I need to" i start, but before i can finish, i feel her lips press against mine. I jump slightly but when i do she just hold me tighter. After my body relaxes i kiss her harder, more passionately. I feel her hand creep my back and to the back on my head before she grabs a handfull on my hair and pulls it slightly hard " ahhh….Kanaya…" I gasp, my breath getting heavier. She kisses my neck and she pushed me back onto the bed i gave her. She pushes my hands into the bed and kisses my neck hard, then i feel her warm breath neck my collar bone. " Kanaya...what are you…" Before i can finish, my back arches and and i cry out. I feel her teeth bite down on my neck, not enough to make me cry or draw blood, but enough to make me shiver. I pant hard, and i see Kanaya look down at me smiling " Are You Okay Rose?" I nod and pull her close. " A little rough though….i kinda...liked it" " Thank You" She coons before rolling over and getting up, and collecting her pajamas. " I Kinda Wanna Stay In If Thats Ok?" She smiles and pokes out into the hall " Hold On , Gunna change" She calls. "okay, i will too" I get up and scavenge a pair of shorts and one of Kanaya's T Shirts. I change quickly, folding my dress up and laying on her night stand. After a while she comes in and does the same before crawling into bed and wrapping her arms around me, I nuzzle her neck and before i know it i sleep soundly, for the first time going to bed drunk on love instead of booze.


End file.
